


Drugged and Spiteful

by Windfall13



Series: Incomplete/Unedited Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anesthesia, Angst, Arguing, Brotherhood, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kuron being a prick but that’s nothing new, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lancelot - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Ooc Team, Sad Lance (Voltron), Some Humor, Team being dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Prompt: Lance is heavily injured and left behind despite his request for backup. When the team goes to check up on him in the medical room, he is drugged by anesthesia and was stitched up by.... He starts to drunkenly yell up them saying, “Y-You leeeef me...left me behind! Even though you already kneeeeeeew!*hiccup*.”





	Drugged and Spiteful

When Lance wakes up, everything is blurry. He isn’t thinking straight.

“Lance? Lance!” A british voice catches his attention, “You’re awake! Try not to move!“

Lance ends up ignoring the request and he stumbles and trips onto the floor. There’s a pressure on his left side and he laughs for some reason, feeling the smooth floor of the castle underneath him. Then, his laughing is cut abruptly as he feels himself being yanked up and he was laying down again. His speech is slurred, “E-Elsa? Do you wanna builda snoowmaaaaan?”

Lance’s eyes come into a hazy focus and he giggles when he sees his friend’s face. It was a mix of confusion, annoyance and concern. 

“No? I’m Prince Lotor, son of-“

“Heeeeeey bebe. You look down right BANGIN!” Lance yells out the last part as he stared at Lotor’s shirt. It’s a skin tight purple shirt that went to his elbows and he also wore black jeans. Lance would’ve scolded him for stealing his clothes again, but he was too drugged to even care, seeing that he was thinking Lotor is a hottie, “I’m shirtless, why aren’t cha shirtless?”

Lotor sighs, “No, Lance. We’re brothers by oath. I’m not-“

Then Lance suddenly starts crying, “But mooooooom! I...wanna...BOYFRIEND!”

“Lance-“ Lotor doesn’t even know what to say. He’s seen aliens get a little drugged from anesthesia but this was ridiculous. His attention is caught again when he sees his friend try to get up again. Lance is sitting up on the medical table when Lotor stops him, “Lance, wait-“

“No! I can’t! Otherwise Voltron will-“ Lance stops himself then his face turns into an ugly, angry face, “Voltron. Those backstabbing-“

Lotor sighs for the billionth time today as Lance lets out a every curse in existence, even saying each of them twice. It was possible that he had forgotten what he was cursing about. Lotor tries to explain things to Lance, “Lance, do you remember what happened? Of course you probably don’t...just don’t move again. You’ll open up the stitches on your left waist. You had to get 107 since your insides were barely staying.”

Lance giggles again, “Woooooow! Dat’sa new record! Wait...is dat a lot?”

“Yes Lance. It is. You refused to go to the pod because...you didn’t want your team to feel guilty.” Lotor says with a frown. The expression is unreadable on Lance’s face. Lotor is scared of this. Lance is drugged and he could do anything right now with his erratic behavior. Lance states as he stares into Lotor eyes, “Th-they lef’ me again, did...didn’t they?

Lotor looks away from his brother. He didn’t want to say it to him. He didn’t want to recall what he thought were his and Lance’s final moments. But that moment ended when Lance repeats his name, “Looooootoooooooor! Lotor Lotor Loooooootoooooor! Do ya know what our name combined is?”

Lotor decides to humor him with a smile, “Yes?”

“Lancelot!” Lance laughs happily at this, “It’s Lancelot! That mean weeeeee’rrrrrrrreee knights together!”

“I don’t need Voltron to give me strength. Just stay with me Lotor. We can both be strong together.” Lotor recalled Lance’s words when they finished the Galra horde.

“Yes. Yes it does.” 

Then, there’s a moment of soberness from Lance, “Thank you, Lotor. For staying with me until the end.”

Lotor stares at Lance in shock while Lance holds a one of seriousness before his smile breaks out again, “Did I look serious? I was, wasn’t I?”

Lotor rolles his eyes as he turned his attention back to looking for a cast. At the moment, the only thing that was keeping Lance’s stitches from opening was long pieces of medical tape and maybe a few cotton balls. But Lotor certainly isn’t going to let Lance leave with a make shift cast like that, especially with his guts stuck together with only thick wire.

“This bitch is empty...” Lance says, staring at a full pill bottle. Then, he suddenly chucks it, “YEET!”

Lotor yelps in horror, “Lance, NO!“

The bottle hits the side of the open door, where Lance’s team stood, Allura standing on the doorway. Lotor glares at them, “Nice to see some team support finally.”

“Well he IS causing quite the ruckus.” Allura complains. 

“I apologize but are you serious, Allura?” Lotor asks with disbelief in his voice. Pidge pushes their glasses back up onto their nose, attempting to hide the concern in their eyes and staying business-like, “Yes. As you know, I need to find my dad and I’m not letting Lance ruin it like he did last mission.”

“We did need to scold him yet again for his failure. Not only did he charge in but he distracted us from the mission, which almost ended up in failure.” Shiro explains coldly. Lotor’s grip on the table tightened as it starts to dent. Clearly Allura doesn’t see this as she adds onto Shiro’s statement, “Hunk thankfully saved us at the last moment by bashing his lion’s head into the ion cannon.” 

Hunk wants to say something but it never comes out. He wants to defend his best friend but finds himself not able too, unless he suffers the wrath of Shiro. After all, the ion cannon came off on its own. Finally, Hunk exhales and butts in, “Listen, Allura. The ion cannon didn’t stop working because of my lion. It was because Lance was inside; he hacked the system.”

Shiro’s harsh glare cuts Hunk off from defending his friend again. Pidge glances towards the two of them. Before Shiro could open his mouth, they say, “Oh please. He’s not that smart. Well, he’s not dumb but he’s not THAT smart.” 

Allura smiles at him, “We appreciate you trying to help your friend but this is between us and Lance.”

“He was the one who almost blew the mission.” Shiro rubs more salt into the wound and that sets Lotor off. He flies off his chair with such a force that the chair hit the wall behind Lotor, “Almost blew the mission?! He almost blew the mission?!”

Allura is confused, “Well, yes-“

“No...he...didn’t!” Lotor yells, “He charged in to protect me!”

“Even though he knew you weren’t a major part of the team.” Pidge grits their teeth. Lotor ignores the jab, although it was felt, “No! I was a major part of him! I was important! He risked his life to save me! Isn’t that what a paladin must do?!”

“But he distracted us!” Allura argues with shock. Lotor quickly shoots her down, “He was asking for backup! We were both surrounded by Galrans!”

Despite the guilty feeling in the air, Shiro scoffs, “He still didn’t do anything-“

“Did you even listen to what Hunk said?” Lotor digs into Shiro. But to Lotor, none of this is real. It’s like watching himself yell at each of the paladins, who were supposed to protect the universe. Lotor’s face is vicious, like a wolf, a predator. Why is he so angry? Well, he knows. It isn’t because Lotor himself is being treated like a tool but they’re starting to treat Lance like a tool as well. 

“He saved me! Saved us! And you all won’t even acknowledge that much!”

Suddenly, Lance is struggling to stand straight on the metal floor. Lotor silently offers help, but Lance moves away, pushing himself off the other table and stand up straight once situated in the middle of the room, although he’s still wobbling back and forth. 

“V-Voooooltroooooon....”Lance slurs with distaste in his voice. The paladins shuffle uncomfortably. Lance winces as he feels a tiny prick of pain. Normally Lance would ignore it but his hand shoots up to his waist where his deep wound is. The paladins barely have time to react to this new info before Lance points towards Shiro. Lance stumbles forward tiny bit before he mumbles more, “Well c’mon, capt’n. Finish your mission. Kill me!”

Nobody stops Lance from continuing but they do feel the dagger of guilt imbed itself even further into their hearts. Lance’s voice is raised a level, “Well c’mon den! Finish da...fucking mission!”

Allura tries to reach for Lance’s quivering arm, “Lance-“

“No! Y-you...you’ve all ruined me! Rrrrrruined..my life! I trust you and ya take it all ‘way frum me! I trust you and...and ya almost kill me, Lur...lur...Laura!”

If the atmosphere wasn’t so low, Lotor would’ve laughed at Lance’s speech. His heart drops when he sees Lance’s tears fall down his face. They were big droplets that left a trail down both of his cheeks. Lance slurs on as he turns his attention towards Pidge, “Wa did I do...ta deserrrrrve this? My...my sanity is fucked cuz of dis transformers crap, Kay...kad...Kayden!”

Once again, Lance loses his balance but Lotor is there to catch him again. Allura nervously bites her nail while Pidge is silently crying on the side. And Hunk...poor Hunk is long gone, scared off by Lance’s new side. Shiro’s head points towards the floor, most likely from guilt. Lance slowly turns his head up towards Shiro with a hint of betrayal behind his tears, “Y-You were my hero, capt’n Jack. You were my beeeeeeeest frieeeeeeend. I thought I could trust you.”

“Lance?” Lotor hopes the red paladin is okay. Then, another random outburst from Lance but thankfully it’s the final one, “Y-You leeeef me...left me behind! Even though you already kneeeeeeew!*hiccup*.”

Lance is silent after that aside from the silent hiccups. Lotor sighed, this time not from annoyance but from depression, “Right. Lance, can you lie down for me? You’re going to open your stitches.”

Then Lotor glared at each paladin, “I suggest you get out now. Just looking at you all disgusts me.”

They don’t bother arguing back as they walked out, knowing that what they did was messed up. Lotor carried his chair and set it next to Lance, who was murmuring gibberish like nothing had happened. After a few flirts and references Lotor didn’t understand, Lance was passed out. Lotor’s head fell into his palms. He looked towards his friend. His only friend. Lance could’ve died, and Lance knew that. But Lance still charged in. 

Lotor let out a weak sigh which ended up coming out as a sob. He ran his hand through his hair. Lance would be alright, he decides. Lance would be okay. 

They only had each other after all, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes for a while and it hasn’t been going anywhere so I’ve decided to put it out. Yes it is unedited and yes it is incomplete. You can also use the prompt for yourself if you want to!
> 
> Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
